This invention relates to furniture, and more particularly, to furniture whose construction is such that it may readily be converted from one useful configuration to another. Specifically, this invention relates to a chair, aesthetically pleasing and nearly conventional in its outward appearance, but convertible by simple manipulative steps, without disassembly, to configurations in which it provides a bench or cocktail table, or to a settee.
Chairs convertible to other operative configurations have heretofore been proposed. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 918,706, to A. Sanders, issued Apr. 20, 1909, a chair was disclosed, which could be used, according to its specification, as an ordinary single seat chair, or unfolded for use as a bench or to form a settee accommodating two persons. U.S. Pat. No. 1,377,868, to J. Bezold, issued May 10, 1921, disclosed a chair convertible to a combination chair and desk, or to a crib or bed. Other forms of convertible chairs have also been proposed.